Happy Endings
by Lyra the BadWolf
Summary: What if things had been different?What if Jack hadn't been left on the Gamestation?And Rose hadn't been trapped in the other universe?Well that'd open up so many new possiblities.1st in the TogetherVerse,sets everything up.Preslash.


**_A/N;I'm sure I'm not the only one who wishes it was different.But thats the beauty of FanFiction,for us it can be different.So anyway,here we go..._**

Parting of the Ways

Jack rounded the corner just as the Doctor expelled the last of the Time Vortex energy from his body. He stood there catching his breath for a second then looked around.

"Jack, I thought they'd killed you." His face split into a huge smile.

"So did I", said Jack, smiling himself.

A look of worry flitted across the Doctor's face for a split second but it was long enough for Jack to notice.

"Doctor what's wrong?"

But the Doctor had already resumed his smile. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Come on; help me get Rose into the TARDIS."

"Are you going to tell me what happened here?" Jack asked as he and the Doctor picked up the unconscious Rose and carried her inside.

"Later" was the only answer he got.

Jack deposited Rose in the captain's chair. She was starting to come round.

"There was singing…" she mumbled.

"That's right", said the Doctor "I sang a song and all the Dalaks ran away".

Jack looked over at him. He was leaning heavily on the console and he was shaking slightly.

"I was at home", continued Rose, sitting up "no I wasn't at home I was in the TARDIS and there was this light and… I can't remember anything else." She looked over at the Doctor, the worry building in Jack starting to show on her face.

"Doctor?" Jack asked tentatively.

"Jack, Rose," he smiled but it was a sad smile "I was going to show you two so many things. I was going to take you to Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. They've got dogs with no noses. Rose, can you imagine?"

Rose started to laugh. "Well why can't we?"

Jack had an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Doctor, what's happening?"

"I absorbed the whole of the Time Vortex and no ones supposed to do that. Every cell in my body is dieing."

"No!" was Rose and Jack's joint responds.

"Don't worry. Time Lords have this trick, its sort of a way of cheating death. But… it means I'm going to change. And before…"

And then the Doctor exploded in a ray of golden light.

Doomsday

"Okay now you two take this." The Doctor said as he handed Rose the gravity handle. "Press the green button to lock it. Jack, hold on to Rose."

"With pleasure."

Ignoring his responds the Doctor continued. "Right, when we open this everything that's covered with void-stuff is going to get sucked in. That's the Dalaks and the Cybermen but it's also us. As long as we hold on to these we'll be fine though."

Jack could hear the flicker of doubt in the Doctor's voice and prayed that Rose couldn't.

"Okay, Jack and I will pull the leavers. Rose, go to the handle and hold on tight."

They all ran to their positions. Jack looked over at the Doctor, who nodded. They both pulled their leavers. Jack's resisted but finally it locked into place. He ran back to where Rose was, clinging to the gravity handle. He grabbed on and positioned himself so that his body was protecting hers. Cybermen and Dalaks came flying past, screaming, and cursing the Doctor.

Outside, no one noticed Dalak Sec disappear.

Back inside the Doctor was yelling "**That's right. Back into the Void you go!!!**"

Rose and Jack were cheering. Dalaks and Cybermen seemed to keep flying past forever. Then it was all over. The Void closed itself and it was silent.

Then the three of them burst out laughing.

"Are they all gone Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Yes there gone." Again Jack thought the Doctor didn't seem sure but he decided he would wait until later to ask him about it. Just then he was too busy hugging both the Doctor and Rose as tightly as he could. The two people he loved most in this or any other universe were safe and that was all that mattered to him.

"Come on lets go", said the Doctor, leading his companions back to the TARDIS.

_And they all lived happily ever after…maybe._

_**A/N 9 lovers please don't hate me! 9 is my favourite Doctor but the only way I could think of keeping him was to let Rose die or have her turn into some kind of Human/Time Lord hybrid and I didn't want that. Anyway, there you have it. That's the way Series One and Two should have ended. I'm planning on doing my own version of Human Nature/Family of Blood with Rose and Jack so this was kinda to set it up. **_


End file.
